Death of a Dream
by Mizu-chan
Summary: My version of the story of the Genbu no Miko.. yeah, yeah. An overused plot.. so sue me! >D! Second part up!
1. In the Beginning..

In the Beginning..  
Death of a Dream  
  


Mizu-chan!'s Notes: Yeah, I know. A ton of people have already done this but heeey, why not. By the way, for anyone who read "She-ra in Disguise", yeah there is going to be more to it. But I only write when I'm inspired and right now, I'm inspired to do this. Not "She-ra in Disguise". Hmm.. that's all? I think.. well, ja!  
  
The young girl slowly sat down in her seat. Pale blue eyes were lowered as she listened to the noise surrounding her. And she took no part in it. Defeated, the girl lowered her head, letting dark sapphire strands of silk tumble in front of her face. They hid the tears quite well.  
  
"Alright, class. Get into your seats," came a gruff voice. "And you. Oukuda. Lift your head. This is not a bedroom."  
  
Takiko sighed. She wanted to tell the teacher to wait. She'd be up in a second, just let her dry her tears. But the girl didn't. She simply remained with her head down, giving no explanation or excuse.  
  
"Oukuda!" screamed the teacher. He slammed his pointer down onto her desk, just inches from her face. She stared at the now cracked stick, remaining down. It wasn't because of tears anymore. It was now a battle of wills.  
  
"Get out of my classroom. I'm sick of a snot like you," growled the teacher. He whipped the pointer away and strode back in front of the class again.  
  
Takiko had enough. She stood up, her chair screeching as she pushed it back. The teacher turned his gaze back to her. Her fellow students all glanced up at her, humor in their eyes. They knew what was going to happen and they couldn't wait.  
  
"I've had enough, Takashi-san! You are an arrogant, malicious teacher! You, you," Takiko began to falter. Slowly, snickers began to spread about the room like lightning. Her words made no difference. Lowering her head, the girl whispered out, "Gomen.. gomenasai," before stepping to the door. Once again she had lost.  
  
It was a terrible habit she had gained over the fourteen years of her existance. She would valiantly rush forth into a battle with all she had. But then just stop. She'd look away from her desitantion. She never knew how to get there anyways. Takiko always went to things the wrong way. And she always gave up.  
  
"I hate you, Oukuda Takiko," whispered Takiko as tears brimmed into her eyes. She sat down, waiting outside the principals office.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I got another call from your principal, Oukuda."  
  
"Why do you always call me by my last name? I'm your daughter for the love of the Lordess," Takiko spoke, throwing up her arms.  
  
The man sitting in the desk in front of her narrowed his eyes. His spikey gray hair seemed to raise up higher like an angered cats. He slithered from his seat and stepped over to Takiko.  
  
"Listen, Oukuda, I don't understand why you are like this. You have everything, every goddamned single thing in the world, don't you understand that? Step off the stage and stop screaming for attention. You don't deserve it, you're spoiled," spoke her father. He spoke as though he didn't even know the pain he was placing on his only daughter. "You're nothing, Oukuda. If your mother was still here, I'd have a new daughter and get rid of you. But your mother isn't here. Why is that, Oukuda?"  
  
"Because," began Takiko, her voice cracked. It was like this everyday. "Because I scared her away."  
  
"Correct," growled out her father. He raised his hand to give his daugther the usual smack.  
  
"Oukuda-kun," came a low voice. "The press is waiting."  
  
"Ah, yes," Oukuda-kun lowered his hand to straighten his tie. He flashed a grin to his assitant. "How do I look, lovely?"  
  
The woman who had just recently stepped in nodded returning his grin. "Marvelous. Now, go out and knock 'em dead."  
  
"Indeed," Oukuda-kun motioned the womyn out the door. He followed in her footsteps, pausing at the door to look back at the shattered image of a girl, "Oukuda, I'll deal with you later."  
  
"Yes, sir," whispered Takiko. The moment her father left, the girl toppled from the leather chair. She collapsed onto the ground and let the tears stream down her face. Did she truly deserve all this? The hate of her father, the absence of her mother, the scorn of her peers? Somewhere deep inside her, a voice whispered sweetly that no she didn't. But that voice was surpressed by the sobs that racked her body.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ouch," whispered Takiko. A mometn ago, something hard had hit the back of her head. She layed still for another moment before reluctantly pulling herself up to take a glance at her foe. "Hm, nothing but a book," she murmured to herself as she pulled the back closer to her. It was an old book, probably one of her fathers precious discoveries. She snorted as she stood up, the book dangling loosely in her hands.  
  
"Now, where do you go?" she questioned the book as she scanned the plentiful shelves for an empty space. "No where?" she blinked, peeking curiously at the book. "You're a book without a home?" she questioned again. Suddenly, her attention was drawn to the drawer that was hanging open. The drawer that hadn't been open before. The drawer that was always locked. With eyes newly gone wide, she glanced back to the book, "You came from in there? Then you better get back in there before Oukuda-kun sees you out."  
  
Takiko began to lay the book back into its proper place. But she was brimming with curiousity. "One little peek couldn't hurt, could it?" she giggled, telling herself that it couldn't. Hopping onto her fathers own leather seat, she curled her legs indian style. She set the book down on the desk in front of her and flipped it to the front page.  
  
"Ancient Chinese! My favorite!" With hunger brimming in her eyes, Takiko quickly began to read the words scrawled on the brittle page.  
"Thus, the girl of the legend opened the door of another world. This is the story of a girl who gathered the Seven Sei of Genbu. She obtained omnipotent power, and made ever wish come true. The story itself is an incantation. Whoever finishes reading it will recieve this power. As soon as the page is turned, the story will become truth and being."   
Takiko read those lines a few more times. "I hope Oukuda-kun doesn't come in," she whispered. With every fiber of her being, she wanted to read this story to the end. Maybe it was because of some silly naive dream that she would recieve the power. With a low forced giggle at her stupidity, the girl began to turn the page.  
  
"No! Takiko!" came a familiar voice. The door of the office flung open. Takiko turned to glance at the man who had just raced in.   
  
"Oukuda-kun, you.. called me by my first name," an innocent smile spread across her face. "Father?"  
  
"Oukuda, get away from that book!" screamed her father as slowly green light took over her senses. Takiko uttered a small yelp before she lost conciousness. Her father lunged, trying desperately to grab hold of his dissappearing daughter. But he missed.  
  
"Oukuda-kun?" questioned his assitant as she mosied in.  
  
He looked up to her, his expression grave, "The first miko has begun her journey."  
  
"What?! No!" the assitant leaped over to the desk. She leaned over her bosses shoulders. Slowly, the words tiptoed across the page as they told of the journey of the Genbu no Miko; Oukuda Takiko.  
  
  
  



	2. The First Encounter

The First Encounter  
Death of a Dream  
  
"Mmm, who lit the opium?" Takiko murmured to herself. Slowly, she was waking from the darkness she had suddenly and violently been thrown into. The pounding of her head reminded the girl of hangovers. Groaning, she sat up.   
  
Takiko blinked. She rubbed her eyes. And blinked again. What happened to her fathers office? Hell, what happened to her father? She began to stand up even though every limb seemed to screech in protest. Takiko wondered if this was some sort hallucination.   
  
"Yume!" Takiko suddenly exclaimed. She bapped herself in the head for not realizing it sooner. "A silly little dream. And to think I was so worried. Ahahaha," the girl giggled. "Hmm, what's that," she sniffed the air, "that smell? It's familiar," she took a step back.  
  
*SCULUUSSHH*   
  
"Eh? Nani?" Takiko looked down at the odd noise. Her boot was no where in sight. All she saw at the bottom of her leg was a pile of manure. Her foot was somewhere under the disgusting blob.   
  
"Aaiiee!" She flung her leg out, sending the manure flying to areas unknown. It was then the adolescent realized she was in a pasture. Glancing around she spotted the animals that had left the manure. They didn't seem to be the friendly type so Takiko took her chances and made a sudden move. The kind of sudden move that those animal experts told you not to make. The mammals heads lifted up from the grass and Takiko could almost hear them getting angry. Using the skills she had learned in phys. ed the girl leaped swiftly over the high fence. Catching sight of a hut, she raced for it. Anywhere away from those farm animals. And their manure.  
  
She came crashing through the front door, the door of straw now twirling around her. Takiko collapsed onto the ground, making quite the dramatic entrance. She breathed heavily, acting perfectly. Slowly she lifted her eyes to find the person who would be concerned with this lovely angel from above.  
  
"N.. no one is here?" Takiko asked herself. "Doh," she slammed her palm against her forehead. All that work for nothing but this was the typical happenings in a dream. "Hm, right now I could go for a handsome man," she closed her eyes, imagining the man stepping in through the broken doorway. At the sound of footsteps, Takiko giggled and opened up her eyes. In dreams all she had to do was want something and it would appear. That was why the young girl had always dreamed of simply living in a dream. She took a glance to the valiant dream man and all that could escape her thin lips was a weak, "Eh?"  
  
"Eh?! Eh what?! Eh, you broke my door?!" screamed the small boy. He glared up at her, fire racing through his magenta eyes. Silver strands of electricity fell every which way, shaking as he moved his head quickly.  
  
"Well, you see," Takiko began. It was hard acting like a nervous innocent to a ten year old but she would try.  
  
"Wait, your clothes."  
  
Takiko blinked as the boy stepped closer to her. He seemed to be examining the dress she was wearing. Subconsciously, Takiko took a few steps back. 'Please, Kami-sama, don't let this dream turn into a nightmare.'  
  
"Where do you come from?"  
  
"T.. T.. Tokyo."  
  
"Holy fucking shitters! You're her! You're really her!" the boy screamed out. Takiko winced at the pitch of his voice. The boy then dashed out the door, leaving Takiko to just blink.  
  
"I don't like this dream," she grumbled. With a decision to go somewhere else, Takiko made her way through the doorway. She looked around for the boy and finding him nowhere simply began to walk towards the North waiting to wake up. A yawn escaped her as she moved at a sluggish pace. Sheer moments later loud pounding footsteps were heard. And they were coming her way. Takiko froze, bracing herself for whatever monster was coming.  
  
"You little bitch!" came the same voice. The boy, appearing from what seemed to be thin air, lunged onto Takiko. The sudden weight threw the girl off balance and the two went tumbling to the ground. Takiko growled as she kicked the boy off her.  
  
"COW! Is that any way to treat her?" came a new voice.   
  
'Oh hohoho, such a deep voice. Such a smooth, silky voice. Where art thou, beholder of such a voice? Come, sweep me away!' Takiko thought. She giggled like a school girl as she scanned the area for the holder of the one who just spoke. Patience was a virtue, ne? Maybe if she had been more patient this man with a wonderful voice would have walked through the doorway like she had wished.  
  
"Gomenasai, mama," whimpered the boy as he stood up. He held out his hand for Takiko who bluntly refused. She stood up on her own just as the boys words kicked in.  
  
"Mama?" Takiko blinked as she bent down to become eye level with the boy. She offered him a goofy smile. The same smile she would always offer the child she baby-sat. Suzuno always smiled back. This boy didn't.  
  
"Yeah, my mama. I was going off to get her when you tried to run away," growled the boy. He glanced quickly for any signs of his mother before spitting at Takiko. Takiko straightened up suddenly as the mass of saliva hit into her eye.  
  
An instant later, the boys mama appeared from the trees that surrounded the hut and pasture. She was a middle aged woman, her mass of magenta hair pulled up into a minuscule bun. Her eyes glimmered as the hot sun shone down on them. There was a darkness in them that made Takiko shiver. They reminded her of the old man she had once seen on the streets, sad and angry at the same exact time. A frightening mix for sure.  
  
"Girl from Tokyo, I apologize for Cow's behavior. He's a bit bothersome," the woman spoke. She chuckled, the darkness suddenly dispersing as the woman pulled on a mask of happiness, before reaching her arm out. The boy called Cow raced to her side, taking her withered hand with his and led her to Takiko.  
  
"Mama, do you think this is her?" the boy asked curiously as his mother traced her fingers along Takiko's face.  
  
Takiko remained still. This woman was blind? But then why were her eyes so alive? It was then that a sudden realization came to her, jarring the girls fragile soul until it quivered like a beaten puppy. That book she had been reading. It must have been the "Universe of the Four Gods" she had overheard her father speak about so long ago. The book he and his assistant had deeply feared and revered. Takiko remembered holding her teddy bear tightly as the two argued over the dangers of entering it. They needed a priestess she remembered her father screaming. Was she.. was she to be that priestess? 'But it's dangerous!' She could hear them fight. 'Whoever is the priestess, they will.. they will..' but Takiko had been found out before the assitant could finish her sentence. The unended prospect of danger gnawed away at Takiko.  
  
"Yes, the time has come. This girl from Tokyo must be her," the woman croaked out before falling to her knees. "Please, young girl, save our empire from the clutches of his concubine."  
  
Takiko stared at the woman, at a loss for words. Yes, it was all coming back to her. 'In the time of crisis' Takiko whispered in her thoughts. A weight fell upon her as she could feel an entire empire needing her. This wasn't a pleasant romp in the dream world. The woman stood up, nodding her head as though she could hear Takiko's thoughts. She gathered Takiko's hands into hers and led the girl inside. Once in the hut, Takiko settled down on a rickety chair as the woman began to speak.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Do you understand the legend, my child?"  
  
"Yes, I understand. Your son, Inami, is one of the Genbu warriors, correct? And I must find the remaining six?" Takiko reviewed. It was exactly how her father had said. Did he always intend on her to be the priestess? Sighing, she glanced over to the annoying brat named Inami. 'Great, I have to work with that thing. This is hell.'  
  
"Tell her about the whore, mama! The whore!" Inami jumped up and down in his seat near the blazing fire. There is no greater thing for a ten year old then to say a naughty word. Takiko didn't even break a smile. Instead she found herself overtaken by the urge to smack that little snot.  
  
Inami's mother growled to her son who fell silent soon after. She then fixed her face back into a smile, "The concubine my son was just speaking about is the crisis you must save our empire from. The emperor has fallen for her but she is a witch with nothing else on her agenda but to take over the kingdom. Some call her a spy, others a goldigger. But to me, she is just a whore with little to occupy her time."  
  
Takiko nodded, absorbing this all in great detail. So the big huge enemy she had to fight was just a little slut who had the emperor tied to her pinkie? It sounded quite easy. It was definitely easier then some stories she had read. She stood up then, setting her tea down and gathering the coat she had recently been given around her. It was quite cold in Hokkan. Inami followed in his priestesses movements and stood up.  
  
"So, I presume we must be going then," Takiko began. She spoke like a true warrior, her voice firm and confident. There was no fear in her. Why should there be? All she had to do was talk some reason into the emperor then get her wishes.  
  
"Yeah, right, you idiot! We have to get supplies first! Moron," Inami suddenly shouted at her. He began laughing as loud as he could, working his butt off to make the poor girl feel dumb.  
  
"Oh," Takiko lowered her eyes, sighing. Why did she always have to be so sensitive? That was one thing she hated about herself. She always found herself wishing she could be more like normal people who rushed ahead without caring about the thoughts of others. But she, she was too easily embarrassed and she had too low self-esteem to ever get really far in things.  
  
"Supplies are packed, Cow. I could tell the time the priestess would arrive was near. The horses are ready. I was getting them ready for our usual ride. It seems this girl shall be taking my place, though," the mother gave a soft chuckle, her eyes lighting up. "I wish you well, priestess. Two wishes are yours," the mother then stood up. She gave the boy a hug then shoved the two out the door. Smiling softly, she waved gently as Inami and Takiko both got on the horses prepared for them.  
  
The two rode off, each not speaking. Takiko decided she would never speak to the boy again. He was too rude. And Inami had also decided not to speak to Takiko. She was too much of a baby.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hm, send the hunters on the chase. The Cow and the girl from Tokyo have just left," the mother spoke, to herself it seemed. But suddenly, another woman appeared beside her.  
  
"They are already on the chase, my love. The master is quite happy," the other woman hissed out. They shared a grin before wrapping arms around one another and disappearing into the darkness.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Wow, Ancient China is so beautiful!" Takiko suddenly cried out, breaking the silence. The sheer excitement of this adventure was creating such emotion in her that she couldn't contain herself. "You must really love living here. I know I would. Why in Tokyo, it's.."  
  
Inami growled, causing the priestess to fall silent. He smirked inwardly. He'd have to work on her a little. She was too easily controlled by sheer words.  
  
"Soo, tell me about all your seishi things," Takiko began again only a few seconds later.  
  
Inami blinked, this boldness making him rethink his recent thoughts. He decided to make the girl feel better by actually responding this time, "Well, my sign means Cow, in case you didn't catch on. I always hated it but no one ever made fun of me for being 'The Cow Warrior'," Inami couldn't help but grin. Was it a crime to be proud of the fact that you could whup any of your friends asses? He soon continued on, "The area of my symbol. Well, it's not somewhere you can easily see. Let's just say for you it would be somewhere different," he snorted as the priestesses face turned crimson. "Want to know my seishi power?"  
  
"Sure!" Takiko perked up on her horse. She always loved the 'powers'. In all the stories she read, the warriors powers were so exciting and unique!  
  
"I can read minds," Inami said, gruff and to the point.  
  
"Oh," Takiko couldn't help but pout at the boredom of that power. But slowly, all her recent thoughts he could have heard came rushing back. Her usually pale face lit up like a beacon on a lighthouse as she prayed he didn't use his power often.  
  
"Oh, by the way, next time you see my mom, please don't try to feel her up or anything. She had a husband not a wife," Inami spoke, his voice rudely serious. He, of course, was referring to the priestesses excitement as she heard his mama's voice. "Oh and if this is hell, just wait until you met Hatsui."  
  
"Doh," Takiko looked down. So he did use his power often. She had to fight the sudden urge to think nasty thoughts about torturing the poor boy. Thoughts about cooking him on the grill. Until she realized she was thinking them! "Gaaah," this was going to be a tough challenge.  
  
"Look, it's Hatsui's pack! Wow, I thought they were moving out today!" Inami cried out as he spurred his horse into action. Takiko followed in pursuit, a wonderful rider as she tried to not think about anything at all.  
  
  



End file.
